


Decisión

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: Es mi decisión estar aquí contigo, fue mi decisión dejar mi mundo para pertenecer al tuyo





	

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Hitomi había regresado a la Luna Fantasma dejando a todos sus amigos que había hecho en Gaea, dejándolo a él.

Dejó de leer el tarot, ya que le traía muchos recuerdos de esa época de su vida qe se dedicaba a salvar a todo un planeta.

\-- -- -- --

—Voy a llegar tarde ¡Rayos! —gritó Hitomi quien empieza a correr rápidamente hacia el paradero para esperar el autobús que la llevará a la universidad.

Se dedicó a descansar unos minutos mientras esperaba el autobús. Tenía veinte años y se encontraba cursando el tercer año de Leyes.

Vio el autobús y lo hizo parar. Para así ella poder subir y dirigirse a la faculta que estaba a veinte minutos en autobús.

“ _Espero llegar a tiempo”._ Pensaba Hitomi y veía su reloj las nueve y su primera clase era a las nueve con veinticinco. Odiaba llegar tarde a clases, ya que después no la dejaban entrar.

El autobús la deja en el paradero y ella se dispone a correr hacia la facultad de Leyes. Cuando llega ve que su amiga Yukari la está esperando.

—Hitomi pensé que no llegarías.

—Perdón… pero es que me quedé dormida. —Dijo agitada por la corrida— no sentí el despertador.

Hitomi dio sus respectivas explicaciones y fueron al aula -por suerte el profesor todavía no llegaba-. Era un suerte de que las dos hayan querido estudiar lo mismo, así cuando llegaron a la universidad no se sintieron tan solas.

—Hitomi estudiaste para Derecho Administrativo.

—Sí, me quedé estudiando hasta muy tarde. Por eso hoy me quedé dormida.

Odiaba estudiar hasta altas horas de la noche, pero ese ramo era demasiado complejo para ella y pudo estudiar en la tarde, ya que estaba en una escuela de atletismo y tuvo que ir para allá a entrenar.

—Oye… ¿cómo van las cosas con Yuki? —preguntó Yukari con una sonrisa.

—Somos amigos Yukari nada más —dijo Hitomi seria— no sé de dónde sacas que tenemos algo.

—Vamos Hitomi… no te pongas así. Pero es que se nota que le gustas y a ti pareciera como si no te importara. Me preocupas, desde hace cinco años que no te fijas en alguien —dijo Yukari preocupada.

Hitomi no respondió sabía que lo que decía su amiga era verdad. Por alguna razón desde que había llegado de Gaea no se había fijado en nadie más. Su corazón se había cerrado a la posibilidad del amor pero es que todavía no podía olvidarse de Van y le dolía el hecho de que nunca más lo vería.

—No te preocupes por mí Yukari —le dijo sonriendo— a lo mejor algún día aceptaré salir con él.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Espero que sea pronto.

Se sintió mal mintiéndole a su amiga como lo estaba haciendo. Tenía muy claro que nunca iba a poder olvidar a su Van.

Estuvieron conversando un rato más sobre trivialidades y cosas que habían hecho el día anterior, cuando vieron que llegó el profesor y empezó la clase. Hitomi estaba prestando atención la profesor cuando vio como caía una pluma afuera en el patio y la observó. Sintió como su pecho se contraía y le llenaba unas enormes ganas de llorar.

“ _Por qué no puedo volver a verte Van”._

Eso era lo que pensaba. Por qué no lo podía volver a ver. Cuantas veces quiso volver a sentir sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo. Se sentía frustrada. Por qué tuvo que darse cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando ya faltaba tan poco para que volviera a su planeta.

Quería volver a Gaea a estar con él. Para así darle el beso que siempre quiso pero que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a darlo.

“ _Van quiero olvidarte pero no puedo. No lo he podido lograr”._

Hitomi estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuan rápido había pasado la hora que ya había acabado la clase.

—Hitomi debemos irnos. Ahora nos toca la prueba. ¡Hitomi! —gritó a su amiga.

—¿Qué pasa Yukari?

—Tenemos la prueba ahora vámonos. —le dijo. Hitomi tomó sus cosas— sí…

Se fueron corriendo para poder llegar a tiempo, ya que se habían demorado por el hecho de que Hitomi tenía su mente en otro mundo.

Llegaron al aula. Por suerte todavía no llegaba el profesor, se sentaron en los asientos y empezaron a repasar.

—Todos ordénense ahora mismo —llegó el profesor y todos le hicieron caso.

Hitomi despegó su vista del cárdeno para ver que el profesor había llegado. Guardó todo y esperó a que el profesor le entregara su prueba para empezar así a desarrollarla.

“ _Ugh.. Rayos es solamente desarrollo”._ Pensaba Hitomi mientras se disponía a leer la prueba y comenzar a desarrollarla.

Había pasado una hora y por fin Hitomi pudo terminar la prueba que había sido bastante extensa. Cando se levantó de su asiento se dio cuenta de que habían muy pocas personas habían terminado. La mayoría del curso todavía se encontraba en la sala. Entre ellas su amiga Yukari.

“ _Espero que le vaya bien a Yukari”._ Con ese pensamiento abandonó el aula para pasear por la facultad.

—Hitomi no debería estar en clases —se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba—. Yuki… lo que pasa es que estamos en prueba y ¿tú?

—Yo me quedé dormido y llegué tarde a este bloque así que para el otro entraré.

—Vaya creo que entonces deberías dormir más temprano.

—Sí, pero bueno quieres ir a la cafetería. —Le dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Hitomi lo miró atenta, su amiga tenía razón—. Preferiría ir afuera si quieres me puedes acompañar.

—Ohh… no gracias —dijo Yuki un poco decepcionado—, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco resfriado y afuera hace frío y no quiero empeorar. Pero en otra ocasión conversaremos más adiós.

—Adiós.

Observa como Yuki se aleja de ella. Yukari tiene razón él la quiere, suspira resignada, pero ella no puede corresponder sus sentimientos. Su corazón es de otro le gustaría poder decirle pero no quiere deprimirlo. El es muy guapo puede tener a todas las mujeres que el quisiera, pero lamentablemente a ella no.

“ _Porque tengo que seguir amarrada a ti Van, por qué todavía no puedo olvidarte”._

Le dolía seguir enamorada de una persona que jamás iba a poder verle otra vez. Dolía despertar cada mañana encontrándose con la realidad, no con los sueños que la dominaban en la noche donde ellos dos se reencuentran y están juntos para siempre.

“ _Los sueños son solo eso sueños ¿cuán será el día en que deje de aferrarme a ellos”._

Hizo todo lo posible para rehacer su vida o seguir con ella, excepto por una cosa. Dejó de ver el tarot, le traía a su mente todos los momentos que vivió en ese plante y nunca podría olvidarlo.

Era igual que su abuela. Enamorada de alguien a quien nunca iba a poder ver otra vez, sufriría el mismo destino que ella.

Empezó a correr hacia fuera del establecimiento, hasta un árbol que siempre le había causado paz. Se sentó debajo de él y rompió a llorar.

—Van quiero estar contigo otra vez. Pero que en esta ocasión sea para siempre te extraño tanto —decía mientras más lágrimas se iban acumulando en sus ojos y las dejaba caer de a poco. Odiaba sentir esta tristeza saber que todos sus intentos por olvidar y rehacer su vida eran en vano.

—Hitomi ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué lloras? —Siente como Yukari la abraza y sigue llorando botando toda la pena que tiene . No lo evita no lo controla quería irse de su planeta y estar con Van.

—Yukari me quiero ir de este mundo, ya no pertenezco aquí. —Dijo Hitomi llorando— Hitomi no digas eso tu lugar es aquí con tu familia. Con nosotros.

—No Yukari y tú lo sabes. Mi lugar es en Gaea en el lugar donde estuve cinco años atrás —Yukari la abrazó. Sabía que Hitomi tenía razón, se dio cuenta la primera vez que la vio después de haber desaparecido; ya no era la misma había cambiado. Dejó de leer el tarot se le veía triste muchas veces vio ojeras en sus ojos como si hubiese llorado horas y horas, pero siempre lo ocultó poniendo distintas excusas.

—Hitomi… si crees que eso es lo que necesitas espero que puedas volver a Gaea —dijo Yukari mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos iban a extrañar a su amiga si es que lograba irse de ese mundo, pero sabía que iba a ser lo mejor para ella.

—Espero que tengas suerte y puedas ir a ese mundo.

—Gracias Yukari… gracias si me voy de este mundo nunca te voy a olvidar fuiste, eres y serás mi mejor amiga. —La abrazó y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas más, sabía que la iba a extrañar, pero quería ser feliz. Ahora tenía el presentimiento que por fin se podría ir. Nada la unían a este. Su madre hace bastante tiempo le había dicho que no servía de nada que estuviera en ese mundo si no era feliz. Pero no quería dejar a su mejor amiga.

—Yukari… te voy a extrañar. —le dice con lágrimas en los ojos—, yo también Hitomi, pero allá tu serás feliz. —Le dedicó una sonrisa a Yukari para después irse a su casa.

Llegó a su casa y sacó sus cartas del tarot. A penas las vio rompió a llorar, durante cinco años no las había tocado y ahora no se atrevía a ver sus cartas por temor a que le dictaran que ella no podría estar con la persona que amaba.

“ _Van quiero estar contigo para siempre… esa es mi decisión”._

\-- -- -- --

“ _Van quiero estar contigo para siempre. Esa es mi decisión”._

Se quedó sorprendida al escuchar esa petición. Pero por sobre todo al escuchar su voz. Hace cinco años que no la escuchaba. Todos los días soñaba que se volvían a encontrar nuevamente.

“ _Hitomi yo igual quiero estar contigo. Vuelve por favor”._

Ella lo extraña. Igual como él la extraña, quiere estar con ella, quiere volver abrazarla y poder darle ese beso que siempre quiso, pero que nunca se atrevió.

Cierra los ojos para poder concentrarse en su objetivo que ella venga él.

—Hitomi vuelve, te lo pido —el dije que Hitomi le regaló empieza a brillar. Van abre los ojos y ve que una columna de luz aparecer la misma que trajo y se llevó a Hitomi.

\-- -- -- --

“ _Hitomi vuelve te lo pido”._

Van la está llamando. Hitomi cierra los ojos y empieza a desear con todo su corazón estar con él. Regresar a Gaea para nunca más irse.

La columna de luz llega a la casa de Hitomi. La columna envuelve a toda la casa, Hitomi abre los ojos y sonríe. Está feliz sabes que después de cinco años volverá a ver a su amado Van.

Siente elevarse de a poco. Cierra los ojos como un actor reflejo, esperará hasta que vuelva a tocar tierra para ver si llegó a Gaea.

—Madre, Yukari a todos los extrañaré. Adiós —es lo último que dice antes de que la columna de luz desaparezca llevándola al lugar que desde hace cinco años deseó volver. Gaea.

La columna desaparece y deja a Hitomi sola en un bosque. Llora de felicidad, sabe que está en Gaea nuevamente.

—Estoy aquí por fin. Después de cinco años por fin pude volver.

Empieza a caminar a través del bosque buscando una salida. Quiere ir a Fanelia donde está su amado Van.

—Hitomi estás aquí…

Su cuerpo se paraliza al escuchar su voz. No puede creer que sea la voz de él, se voltea para ver quien es y confirma sus sospechas. Es Van quien está frente suyo.

—Van eres tu… —no pude más y corre para alcanzarlo y lanzarse a sus brazos. Él la recibe gustoso, miran y sonríen no tienen palabras para expresar lo que están sintiendo en estos momentos—. Van te extrañé tanto estos cinco años —le dice mirándolo a los ojos y con una sonrisa—, yo igual Hitomi, yo igual.

Se vuelven a mirar a los ojos y se quedan así por unos instantes hasta que Van decide dar el primer paso. A cerca su rostro lentamente al de Hitomi. Ella como respuesta cierra los ojos esperando el momento que por fin llega. Siente los labios de Van cubrir los suyos y ambos sienten una felicidad inexplicable. Sus labios empiezan a moverse lentamente. Se sienten felices, completos como si nada pudiese acabar con su felicidad.

—Te amo —ambos se ríen por decir lo que sienten al mismo tiempo. Vuelven a unir sus labios, pero esta vez en un beso más apasionado. Hitomi se siente como Van le atrae más hacia él. Ella coloca sus brazos en el cuello de él haciendo el beso más profundo. La lengua de Van se abre paso a la boca de Hitomi quien lo acepta gustosa haciendo que sus lenguas se encuentren formando una luchan donde no hay ningún ganador ni perdedor. Donde el único fin es demostrar cuanto se habían extrañado.

Se separan lentamente al empezar a quedar sin aire, se ven y abrazan. Deseando que ese momento no acabara nunca.

—Hitomi prométeme que nunca te alejarás de mí.

—Te lo prometo Van… porque esta vez es diferente estoy acá porque quiero, porque yo quise, no por obligación. El quedarme aquí fue mi decisión.

Se miran ya que no necesitan decir nada más. Con una mirada se pueden decir todo lo que piensan y siente. Juntan sus labios en un beso suave y tierno sellando así la promesa de no separarse nunca más. Ya que esa era la decisión que ambos habían tomado.

FIN


End file.
